Torture
by majorellenetcarter
Summary: What if when SG1 had gone to rescue Sam’s father Jacob Carter from Hell, they returned without Sam, what if she had been kidnapped by Apophis... CHAPTER 7 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

E-mail Author: buffyangelspikesamjack@yahoo.com.au Summary: What if when SG1 had gone to rescue Sam's father Jacob Carter from Hell, they returned without Sam, what if she had been kidnapped by Apophis. Category: Hurt, Pain, Guilt, Comfort, Romance, Friendship. Pairings: Jack/Sam Rating: M Warnings: Nothing really graphic, though there is a hint of rape in this. Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters belong to MGM/UA, Showtime/Viacom, SCI-FI Channel, Gekko, Double Secret Productions etc. and all the powers that be, not me. I apologise for any other mentions or references to any other TV programs, books etc. No copyright infringement intended. This story is written for fan entertainment only and no money has exchanged hands. The story is the property of the author and may not be posted anywhere without the authors consent  
  
Jacks POV  
  
Sam had been missing for over 12 months now, she was declared missing in action just a month or two after Apophis took her. I know she is still alive out there I just know it, I will find her to if it comes to that. If only I could have stopped her going to see him, damn staff weapons. We leave for our next mission with SG-2 to P3X-599 in 0900 hours. Better get things ready.  
  
Sams POV  
  
I've been here since God I don't know how long ago it was, don't exactly have time to think about things up here between being stabbed, bashed and raped. I just hope this ship lands soon; yes finally I am going back, back to earth, back to the SGC. It is going to be truly embarrassing to face every one, but I think at this stage anywhere has to be better than here. I am well and truly pregnant again. Apophis has decided that he wishes to keep this baby, so he is dropping me back of at earth. I think the ship is close to landing.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill report to the Control room, immediately.", Jack heard over the loud speaker, I wonder what is going on now. Jack got the rest of his things and headed out to the Control Room.  
  
" Sir?" "Colonel, we seem to have a Gou'ald mother ship descending on the base." General informed Jack. Pointing up at the screen in the corner of the room. "Oh for cryin out loud" "Why has it left again?" the General asked. "Got me, Teal'c?" "I do not know O'Neill, it is possible that they are planting an explosive, in which case, I do believe it could be disarmed." Teal'c replied solemnly. " Right, Colonel I want you, SG1 and 2 out there figuring out what the hell is going on and disarming the explosive if needs be" The General ordered. " Yes Sir" Jack replied before leaving with SG1 and 2.  
  
Teal'c was the first to get there. "What ya got there Teal'c" Jack asked. "Major Carter, O'Neill." Jack almost ran over there. " Ah, Sir maybe you should be careful, she might be a Gou'ald." an SG2 personal stated. "Major, she is not a Gou'ald and even if she was the snakes sleepin" " How do you know that Sir," " Because the snakes sleep when the host is pregnant." Jack said indicating the large bump on Sams abdomen." Am I right Teal'c" "Indeed, you are correct O'Neill." Jack was at this point making sure that she didn't have any serious breaks; it was obvious that she had breaks though and she had scars all over her body. Sam was also unconscious. "Right, lets get her to the infirmary."  
  
"Doc" Jack said "Colonel, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Dr Frasier asked sarcastically. " She needs help" Jack said as he stepped aside to reveal Teal'c carrying an unconscious Major Carter. "Sam" Dr Frasier gasped when she saw her best friend.  
  
Too be continued 


	2. Chapter 2

E-mail Author: buffyangelspikesamjack@yahoo.com.au Summary: What if when SG1 had gone to rescue Sams father Jacob Carter from Hell, they returned without Sam, what if she had been kidnapped by Apophis. Category: Hurt, Pain, Guilt, Comfort, Romance, Friendship. Pairings: Jack/Sam Rating: M Warnings: Nothing really graphic, though there is a hint of rape in this. Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters belong to MGM/UA, Showtime/Viacom, SCI-FI Channel, Gekko, Double Secret Productions etc. and all the powers that be, not me. I apologise for any other mentions or references to any other TV programs, books etc. No copyright infringement intended. This story is written for fan entertainment only and no money has exchanged hands. The story is the property of the author and may not be posted anywhere without the authors consent  
  
"How's she doing Doc" The Colonel asked once Dr Frasier came out of the infirmary after a little over 3 hours. "Well Sir, she's pregnant, about 3months..." "I figured that much" "With all due respect Sir Would you let me finish", Frasier asked a little annoyed and frustrated. "Yeah right, sorry" " As I was saying she's about 3months pregnant and it seems she has been pregnant around 4 times since being captured and has lost the baby all but one time, she has several severe wounds to the lower abdominal area and has a few broken ribs, other than that she seems in perfect health." "Christ" was all Jack could say; he usually had a witty come back, not this time. Before she was taken they had both become a little drunk and woke up in bed together the next morning, they were closer to each other since then. Nobody else knew. Just then somebody could be heard coughing inside the infirmary. Dr Frasier rushed in and he guessed it was Sam  
  
Sams POV  
  
"Sam honey, I am just going to check your vital signs, can you tell me where you are?" *cough, cough* "Infirmary,.... *cough, cough* ...SGC" Sam replied before going into another coughing fit. Dr Frasier reached out for the oxygen and put the mask over Sams face while turning on the machine. "Here this should help". *cough* "Thanks" I mutter. " Can you tell me what happened out there Sam" I just start crying I couldn't take it I know I have to tell her about it, but it's just so hard. "Shhh, Sam, honey, tell me when your ready, it's alright" "No.*gulp*...I have to I have to tell someone." " Alright, I am listening" " When we left on the mission, I was pregnant.." "WHAT??????"  
  
Jacks POV  
  
When Dr Frasier yelled it could be heard right down the corridor. Everyone around jumped and vacated the area. I wonder what the hell is going on in there, Doc never yells like that.  
  
Sams POV  
  
" Janet please don't freak out, I really had no idea until I was about 3 months" "Fine" Janet said calming herself down " Who's the father, who was the father I mean well you know what I mean" " Um er Jack" "JACK, AS IN COLONEL JACK O'NEILL, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, IF ANYONE FINDS OUT YOU COULD BE COURT MARSHALD" "Too late" I replied while I watched Jack stand at the door open mouthed, Daniel open mouthed at that and now jumping around like a maniac saying' I new it would happen', Teal'c standing there with an unreadable expression and General Hammond standing there not looking at all happy. I watched as Janet ran up to them " Sirs, Doctor, Teal'c, how may I help you, I thought you were out in the corridor."  
  
Too be continued 


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell is going on in here Doctor," General Hammond demanded. "Well, yes Sir, Major Carter and I were just having a conversation and with all due respect Sir some of this is confidential. Sir" Doctor Frasier replied bitterly. " I do know that Doctor I also am well aware of what you have been talking about as is half the personnel on this level." " Yes Sir, sorry Sir" "Just keep it down and I expect to see Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill in my office when Major Carter has fully recovered" After one last glance at Major Samantha Carter Hammond left the infirmary. "Out" Dr Frasier demanded of Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill "But.." Daniel tried to respond but was cut off by Janet "Now" Dr Frasier cut him of in a growl like voice. With that Teal'c and Daniel left Jack staying firmly in place obviously still in shock. "Colonel Sir, I am going to have to ask you to leave" "No" was his firm response still staring at Sam. " Sir you must leave now or I am going to have to get security to remove you." Jack just walked slowly over to Sam who was silently crying. "Sam." "Colonel, leave now or I will call security." Just then Sam spoke up. "Let him stay." "Fine" Janet replied. "Sorry." Sam said to Jack before starting to cry again. " Jesus Sam it's not your fault." "Yes it is I should have stopped them I should have saved them" Sam said still crying. " What are you talking about Sam." Jack asked as he took her hand in his. " I had two healthy babies. A beautiful girl and boy. They took our daughter away I have no idea what happened to her and they they killed our son they killed him they burnt him alive in front of me. I couldn't do anything I didn't do anything, they killed him." Sam replied now crying none stop and she was no longer crying silently. Jack took her in his arms and rocked her while stroking her hair trying to calm her down. "It's going to be ok Sam everything is going to be ok", Jack said while continuously rocking her tears beginning to form in his own eyes. " No its not" Sam replied still crying.  
  
"Hey Jack how's Sam, Jack wait, wait what are you doing," Daniel said as he chased the speed walking Jack O'Neill to the armoury. Jack not saying a word grabbed all the weapons he could get his hands on and prepared him self as if he were going on a mission. "Jack?" Daniel asked very concerned. " Daniel I am going to kill that son of a bitch and get my daughter back, you can either come with me of stay here." " Daughter?" "Daniel". Jack said in a warning tone. "Yeah, yeah right I am coming with you." " Good now I am going to see Sam quickly I will meet you in the Gate room in oh ah lets see 10minutes." "Right sure" and with that Daniel watched Jack quickly leave the armoury.  
  
"Sam. Sam wake up". Jack said as he watched Sam stir. "Jack, what are you doing here, it's almost 1in the morning, why do you look as if you are going on a mission?" Sam asked as she sat up too quickly bursting out in a coughing fit. Jack just rubbed her back and passed her a cup of water which she took gratefully. Once she stopped coughing and had some colour back in her cheeks Jack explained to Sam what he was doing. Jack looked at his watch and realized that he needed to head off. "Sam I have to go now, Bye." Jack said as he started to head to the door. "Be careful," Sam said as tears began to form in her eyes again. " I will and Sam." Jack began as he turned back to face her. "Yeah," Sam said as she wiped her eyes. " Love ya." He replied as he turned and left the infirmary. " I love you too," Sam added silently as she watched him leave.  
  
Too be continued. Hope you liked, Please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Unscheduled Wormhole activation, Unscheduled Wormhole activation." Came over the loud speakers.  
  
Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were already in the gate room and all but Jack had stepped through the Stargate when the SF's came running into the room followed by General Hammond.  
  
"Just where do you think your going Colonel". Hammond ordered.  
  
"I'm going to get my daughter Sir." Jack said matter of factly.  
  
"This is not the time nor the ......" Hammonds voice was cut off as Jack stepped into the Stargate.  
  
"For crying out load not another ship."  
  
"Ahh Jack," Daniel started.  
  
"What," Jack snapped.  
  
" We're close to another planet so could we please hurry up and find your daughter before we pass it?"  
  
" Right lets move out. Daniel you take the left .Teal'c go with him. I will take the right."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
" Hey it's not like I am that helpless." Danial objected.  
  
" Danial you can't negotiate with Snakes." Colonel O'neill replied.  
  
Teal'c rose an eye brow at that and Daniel tried to respond but Jack Cut him off. "I expect to meet you back here in 0550 hours."  
  
Teal'c bowed his head and Daniel just marched off to the left leaving Teal'c to follow.  
  
"Now to find the Son of a bitch." Jack said to himself as he continued to walk around the right corridor.  
  
"You shouldn't be here" Said a childs voice behind him  
  
Jack spun around and saw a young girl with long blonde/brown curly hair and blue eyes about 8 or 9 years old that looked very much like Danial.  
  
"And you are.." Jack said.  
  
" You're Jack O'neill " the girl replied.  
  
"Yes but who are you."  
  
" Daniella Amerosha Jackson..Sam talked a lot about you."  
  
"Nice to meet you,.can I call you Dani..wait you know Sam"  
  
" Yes.Sam said to make sure that I helped you to get the baby out of here. I can't Apophis will kill me."  
  
" I won't let him, you know where my daughter is?"  
  
" Alright, yes I do, follow me.but be quiet Apophis is in the next room."  
  
"Right, you said your last name is Jackson right?" Jack asked as he followed the girl to the final doorway.  
  
"Yes, daughter of Daniel Jackson and Sharai..but Mother said before she left that my Father doesn't know about me and to trust him..do you know him, should I trust him?" Daniella asked.  
  
Jack nearly had a heart attack right there and then, this kid was Daniel's and he didn't even know about her.  
  
" Yes I know your Dad, he is a good man and you can trust him. This it." Jack said as they went through the doorway and into another room.  
  
"Yes, in there." Daniella confirmed as she pointed into the room.  
  
Jack stepped into the room, which was full of gold jewellery and ornaments, a golden silk tablecloth over a small table and also one over a cupboard then over to the right was a small cot. Jack held his breath and walk over to it. There Jack saw the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen in his life other than his first son Charlie.he saw his baby daughter. She had brown eyes, freckles and shoulder length blonde ringlets. Jack lifted her up easily and held her in his arms wrapped up in a blanket.  
  
He walked out of the room and took Daniella's hand with his free hand and walked out heading for the Stargate. Just then he heard serpant guards coming there way so he ran towards the nearest coverage dragging Daniella along with him.  
  
Once the Serpant guards had passed them he let go of Daniella, told her to stay put and then got out his 2 way radio . " Teal'c, Daniel come in, Teal'c, Daniel come in.." "O'neill, we are at the Stargate." " Good we're headed that way..I found my daughter and have someone here Danial might like to meet." " We shall wait for you here O'neill" " Yeh right. O'neill out."  
  
Come on kids lets get out of here he said as he put his radio away and took Daniella's hand, still holding onto his daughter with the other arm and they headed for the Stargate.  
  
"What'd he say?" Daniel asked Teal'c as they waited for Jack.  
  
" He found the girl and he has someone you might like to meet." Teal'c replied.  
  
" Someone I might like to meet?" Danial asked looking a little shocked.  
  
"Indeed". Teal'c replied as Jack entered the room with a young girl hanging onto his hand for dear life and a small bundle in his arms.  
  
" Er Jack whose this." Danial asked while staring at the young girl of about 8 or 9.  
  
"This Daniel is your daughter." Jack said quite proud of what he'd found  
  
" Excuse me.Sharai and I didn't have kids ..she is not my daughter." Danial replied.  
  
Daniella started to cry just then.  
  
" For cryin out loud Daniel look what you've managed to do now." Jack almost shouted at him as he bent down and hugged the little girl with his spare arm making sure that the baby didn't get squashed.  
  
"But I.." Daniel started while staring at the crying girl and Jack.  
  
" Just dial us back home Daniel." Jack almost shouted again.  
  
"Mummy said Daddy was nice, so did you..he's mean."  
  
Daniel heard the girl say to Jack before starting to cry again.  
  
Too be continued 


	5. Chapter 5

Jacks POV  
  
They'd arrived back at the SGC about 15 minutes ago and the General was not at all happy. He said that we were to see Janet right away and he would be adding this to his list of things to discuss at our little meeting when Sam gets well. The Joy.  
  
Daniels POV  
  
God What did I do? I pushed away my only child one that I hadn't even known about and I hurt her. She actually believed in me and I hurt her. God what am I.  
  
I look up and I see Jack walking in front of me finally reaching the Infirmary doors, finally letting go of Daniella's hand and pushed open the infirmary doors, holding them open as he let Daniella know that it was all right and that she should go through.  
  
Once she had gone through he looked at me and started to speak in a threatening tone.  
  
"Daniel, you ever do anything like that again and I will personally kill you is that understood?"  
  
"You don't think I feel bad enough"  
  
"Daniel" Jack warned  
  
"Fine, yeah, sorry"  
  
"It's not me you should be apologising to Daniel." And with that Jack entered the infirmary with his daughter leaving me to stand there in shock from both finding out I had a daughter, Jack and Sam had a kid and then of course Jack had threatened me with murder for real this time.  
  
Teal'c 's POV  
  
Indeed I found Daniels behaviour regarding such a matter disturbing, but I trust that Daniel Jackson will come to his senses. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sam's POV

.......................................................................................

I felt the bed sink as someone jumped onto it. I slowly opened my eyes to see who it was and saw Daniella sitting on my bed next to me.

Behind her Jack slowly walked in carrying a medium sized bundle in his arms.

I sat staight up in bed and Jack saw me. He quickly walk over to me and kissed me on the forehead.

Jacks POV

I had seen Sam sit bolt up right in bed and I knew that she'd seen the bundle in my arms.

I kissed her forehead and said, "Hey, guess who I found" and I passed Sam our daughter.

She had tears in her eyes.

I kissed her once again on the forehead.

"She's so beautiful. I never really got the chance to look at her. She has you eyes you know?" Sam said

"Yeah I saw, but she had your hair and nose, has she got a name yet Sam" I asked her.

"No,"

"What should we call her?" I asked.

"How about Jacqueline? I like that name. You can choose her middle name."

"Alright how about Samantha Rose?"

"hmm, Jacqueline Samantha Rose, I like it."

"Sam, will you Marry me?"

Sam seem so schocked that I had asked her out of the blew like that but then she started to smile.

"Yes, yes, I will marry you Jack." She replied.

I bent over her and gave her a passionate kiss, well as passionate as possible when our baby is in her arms.

"So this will be little, Jacqueline Samantha Rose O'neill, and you my beautiful wife Mrs. Samantha O'neill"

Sam smiled at that.

"Jack" she said.

"Do you want to know the name of our son and about him?" She asked slightly upset.

"Yes, I would love to." I replied.

"He had Brown hair well, what he had of his hair anyway", she said as she smiled, I smiled too.

"He had Blue eyes and your smile. He smiled as soon as I got him, that was before they took him off me" Her smile turned to a sad face and she had silent tears falling, I squeezed her hand.

"I named him Thomas James, he didn't have a last name, I guess he was an O'neill, now that we're going to get married" Her sad face had a slight smile on it now.

"Yes he would be", I replied smiling and squeezing her hand again.

"Jack"

"hmm?"

"One of the Jaffa Women that was there when the babies were born snatched a picture of sorts of him for me, before you know, would you like to see?"

I sat straight up in the chair that was next to Sam's bed.

"Could I?"

Sam nodded.

Sam passed our baby over to me as Frasier came in with one of those incubator cot things. I placed Jacqueline in it and looked at Sam.

Sam smiled reached over to the draw in her bedside table and grabbed out a picture of sorts and passed it to me.

"He was beautiful Sam, Though the poor thing to have my smile.."

Sam laughed at that

"He had your nose Sam and your eyes."

"I know,..........I miss him"

I grabbed her in a bear hug, and kissed her forehead.

"It's ok, it'll be alright."


	7. Chapter 7

**Daniel Jackson's POV**

* * *

I was pacing back and forth in my lab for a while.

I just couldn't get over it, a kid I have a kid. Then it dawned on me. I threw away the only family I really had left. Family I never even new I had. I treated my own daughter so badly.

Daughter, I still can't get over that a daughter.

I have to go see her, I have to go and see if she is all right.

Daniel left the lab and walked to the infirmary where Jack had taken Daniella.

I opened the doors quietly and walked towards Sam, Jack their child and my daughter who was sitting on the bed.

"What'd ya want Daniel", Jack demanded. He was still very angry with me and I can understand why. I guess I was in shock, but that was still no reason to treat Daniella the way I had.

" I've come here to apologies" I replied.

"Wait, wait a minute, what's going on?" Sam asked completely confused.

"Oh Daniel here found out that he had a kid and treated the poor girl like a piece of …" Jack started but Sam cut him off " Jack don't, not in front of the kids."

I heard Jack mutter something under his breath but I couldn't quite catch what it was.

" I am really sorry," I said apologizing to everyone but mainly directing my apologies towards my daughter, " I didn't know that I had a child and I was in shock, I took it out on you Daniella and I shouldn't have. I am very sorry and I hope you can one day forgive me because I would really like to get to know you."

Daniella wasn't sure whether to trust me or not, I saw her turn her head and look at Jack, he nodded his head as if to tell her that she could trust me and she seemed to accept this as she turned around and said "You'll be my Daddy then?"


End file.
